


You're An Angel

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: After a hunt gone wrong, Dean and Castiel discover their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	You're An Angel

You’re An Angel

Pairing: Castiel + Dean + Reader (observing)

Reader Gender: Female

Author Gender: Female

Author: khorybannefin

Word Count: 2847

Warnings: smut, profanity, blasphemy, voyeurism, masturbation

Summary: Dean and Castiel are on a job that goes wrong. Things get very close to being lethal. Afterwards there is such relief that the feelings between man and angel reach a peak. Dean is not into guys as a rule, but he can’t deny his feelings for the angel, who cares not a bit about sexual orientation and has long known of the love between them.

A/N: In honor of the Supreme Court ruling on marriage law I felt like I simply had to write a Destiel fic, being that I believe that’s the biggest otp/ship in the entire fandom. Not wanting to exclude readers I definitely included the effect of finally seeing these two share their love. I hope you enjoy!

“Get the fuck off me!”

Dean was shouting, voice choked with anger. He was struggling against the two demons holding him while a third came in with his own demon knife, an evil grin on its face. Three sets of black eyes watched in amusement as the infamous hunter thrashed ineffectively against them.

“Dean Winchester,” the primary demon said, lingering on the words as though they were immensely satisfying. “A hunter with a toy. How many of us have you killed with this? Because I think a little payback is in order, don’t you?”

The demon brandished the blade and Dean scowled in defiance.

“Are you going to cut me or just sweet talk me all night?”

“Oh, so eager,” the demon smirked. He set the tip of the blade to Dean’s face, just below his left eye. Dean stilled, primal fear of being blinded not allowing him to struggle when threat was that close.

There had been many more demons than he’d expected. He never should have gone in alone. Maybe his time in Purgatory had hardened him, giving him a false sense of confidence. He’d thought he could handle it. He was wrong. Already he’d been stabbed, shot, beaten, and burned. Now he was going to get cut on with his own demon blade. He was grossly outnumbered, and even with his tolerance for pain he was hurt too badly to really put up a fight.

Then the demon in front of him exploded, dropping the knife. The two holding him stood in shock a second too long, and they dropped too, burned out husks. Dean slumped to the floor without the demons to hold him up. He angled his head to see and Castiel knelt into his line of sight.

“Dean. You are gravely injured. I must get you home.”

“Cas…” a flutter of wings later and Dean was in his own bed, Cas sitting on the mattress beside him.

“Hold still,” the rough voice was tender as the angel put a hand on Dean’s forehead and another on his chest. “This may take a moment.”

The elder Winchester gasped and stiffened as hot light radiated from Castiel’s palms, coursing fire through his veins. He could feel everything the light touched, pausing to wonder that he’d never felt the vessels in his kidneys before as they knitted up inside him. The light faded and Castiel breathed a heavy sigh.

“That was very close, Dean. You were injured to the point of death. Had I been a few moments later the demon would not have needed to torture you. Why were you there alone?”

Dean sat up, feeling experimentally at his body, testing it, even though he knew Castiel’s healing was good. He ran hands through his short hair and looked at God’s Servant with weary eyes.

“Look, Cas, I appreciate you getting my back, ok? But sometimes shit just needs to get done and I’m the only one to do it.” He tried to leave the bed but Castiel’s iron grip on his arm stopped him.

“That’s a lie, and you know it. You went alone to a fight you couldn’t have won without backup. You would have died.”

“Well maybe that’s what I wanted, you ever think of that? Huh?”

Dean yanked his arm out of Cas’ grip and began pacing the room, hands running through his hair over and over. His body was tense and tight. His face was dark and his jaw kept clenching in time with his fists. The darkness in his eyes spoke volumes of the pain he’d been through, fought through. There was weariness there. He wanted to give up the fight. He wanted it to be over, and if he couldn’t quit then maybe he could just die.

The thoughts racing through his mind were picked up by Cas, whose eyes widened in shock and dropped his jaw. Cas realized that his best friend, the being he cared most for in all of his Fathers creation, was trapped in a suicidal spiral. Nowhere in those thoughts was the idea of consequences. He thought Sam would be ok, that no one really needed him. The heartbreak of his passing never even factored into the fuming dark of his thoughts. The angel stood abruptly and stopped Dean in his tracks by hugging him.

“Jesus Christ, Cas, what the fuck? Let me go!” The bigger man struggled but he might as well have been fighting a mountain. He couldn’t even rock Castiel. The angel looked him full in the face, wide innocence and such intense feeling it was like a blow all on its own. Blue eyes met green and Castiel’s voice was soft.

“You can’t die Dean. Not while I’m here to protect you. You are my best friend. I love you. I raised you from Hell with my own hands. That alone should tell you how precious you are.” His eyes searched Dean’s and found confusion and incomprehension.

“I see you don’t understand. I have learned that humans express such things physically when words fail.”

Castiel didn’t even pause, never even considered how his actions might be taken, by Dean or anyone else. He still had his arms wrapped around Dean, and the kiss was easy to engineer. The angel kissed Dean with his whole being, throwing his love for the human hunter fully into the action. This wasn’t like the kiss he’d shared with Meg. He did recognize that certain passions were arising physically in conjunction with the kiss, but it was secondary. This was more than physical. This was a kiss of the soul. An angel trying to reach the soul of a mortal through a kiss. It had never been done, and Castiel, locked into the act, understood why. It was too powerful, especially if it was returned.

And it was returned. Dean had gasped in shock as he felt the mouth of another man on his. He had tried to pull away, angry and confused. He couldn’t, and after a few more seconds he realized he didn’t really want to. He began trying to return the kiss, convey his own feelings through the movement. It was awkward at first, because his mind couldn’t let go of the fact that he was kissing another dude! But then it was just Cas, and Cas wasn’t a guy. Cas wasn’t even human. But Cas loved him deeply, and he was surprised to discover inside himself a return for that love.

The two relaxed into each other. Cas was no longer holding Dean captive in his arms, and Dean had let his own hands move up to rest on Cas’ shoulders. The kiss gave and took, conveying volumes between them, things words couldn’t have possibly described. It was a sweet and deep kiss. Eventually it broke and the both of them were looking deep into each others eyes, foreheads resting together. Dean was smiling and Castiel had a pleased but slightly stunned look on his face. He seemed surprised that the kiss had worked. Dean chuckled.

“Well that’s one way to distract someone from a bad mood. You should try that more often Cas. You’d have a lot more friends.” Cas shook his head.

“I don’t need more friends.”

The two men hugged again. It was at that point that both of them became aware of Castiel’s obvious arousal. Deans eyes flew wide and he pulled back, looking down at the short angel. Castiel looked slightly embarrassed.

“It appears that my desire for closeness has resulted in a need for physical intimacy.”

“Cas…you mean you…with me?” Dean was beyond stunned. His brain would barely make sentences.

“Yes.” The answer was definite and Cas looked up with no shame. In fact, his stance was firm, almost aggressive. “My feelings for you are deeper than I suspected. I wish to explore this further. But I will not force you.”

Dean dragged one hand back through his hair, an awkward half smile on his face. He was shifting nervously.

“Shit, Cas, I mean I know we’re good friends, but I don’t know if this is going to work with me.”

His dark blond hair now stood in nearly as much disarray as Cas’ perpetual bed head. He looked down at himself and realized that he was still wearing clothes covered in blood. He turned his back to Cas and began peeling out of his layers of shirts.

“I’ve never…you know…with another guy. I know you’re an angel and all and so technically it might not count, but still.”

Dean turned around, a clean t-shirt in his hands and his chest bare. Cas was right behind him. Like only six inches behind him. Dean startled.

“You seemed to enjoy the kiss. Perhaps this form of physical expression is as new to you as it is to me.”

Dean thought about it. He had enjoyed the kiss, more than he wanted to admit, even to himself. He hadn’t quite gotten excited like Cas had, but he couldn’t deny that there was an attractive heat and a certain amount of comfort in feeling Cas that close. Besides, he owed the angel more than one. They were alone, in his room, in private. No one would see. What could it hurt to try?

“All right, Cas. Let’s see what happens.” He was surprised to feel himself blushing. “You go first.”

Cas nodded gravely and stepped closer, his arms going loosely around Deans waist. He looked up into those green eyes again and moved in for a kiss. Much like before, the first few seconds were strained and hesitant, but then both seemed to get their bearings. Lips and breath danced together. Cas’ hands stroked up and down Deans back. Dean slid a hand along Cas’ cheek, steadying the kiss. The first kiss broke again, and they looked at each other. Dean was surprised that he had responded so readily. Cas’ gaze had started to darken and it sent an odd thrill through the other man.

The second kiss started as both moved simultaneously. The dance deepened, becoming more intimate, more passionate. Cas was the first to open his mouth, sending the invitation, and Dean accepted. It was a mutual exploration of both texture and emotion. Dean knew his breathing had sped and could tell Castiel was having the same issue. Deans hands had roamed unbidden under the angels trench coat, fingers stretched across the back of his white button up shirt, feeling his back through the thin cotton fabric. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and the coat fell to the floor. They both pulled away, breathing hard. The energy between them was a thick, heavy thing.

“Cas…”

Deans chest was moving up and down as though he’d been running hard. He was looking at the angel, eyes roving, wonder and heat warring in his face. He had no idea what was going on. But Castiel’s words pretty much said it all.

“I like this. I don’t want to stop.”

Dean let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl and was kissing Castiel again like he was drowning and only that would save him. Cas’ tie disintegrated under his hands and the angel took care of the rest. They were suddenly both nude, with no impediment to their exploration of each other. Gasps and sighs filled the air as hands and mouths roamed. It was unfortunate for them, but quite fortuitous for Y/N that the door was cracked and they weren’t being quiet.

You’d been doing laundry on the other side of the bunker most of the morning. Blood had to be taken out of clothes, and heaven forbid any of the guys washed their sheets or towels like ever. You’d sat on the dryer, reading a trashy novel, while the final load finished. It had been a particularly good chapter. Between the book and the dryer you were feeling very warm. You might not have noticed the sounds in Deans room if your thoughts hadn’t already been in the gutter. But you heard, and the door was cracked, and it didn’t even occur to you not to look.

OH. MY. GOD.

Yes, you’d had fantasies about both men. Even both of them together, sometimes with you and sometimes without. Their relationship was deep, anyone could tell. The looks that travelled between them at times seemed to border on the kind of telepathy that married couples seem to get. But never, ever, had you thought you’d see them like this.

The two men were already nude, hands and mouths running over each other like they’d never seen each other before. You almost dropped the basket you were holding as a wave of heat crashed over you. They were both amazing, all flat planes of muscles and soft skin sheened in sweat already. You couldn’t even encompass the rest in your brain. It was too much, the sight of them naked, aroused, and all over each other. You knew it was wrong, but damned if you could stop yourself. You had been too worked up already and this was more than your poor body could bear.

Carefully, quietly, you set the basket of warm clothes down at your feet. You thanked yourself briefly for not having gotten out of your pajamas yet that day. Your clothes were loose, you had no bra, and very little impeded your hands as one went for your breast and the other snaked between your thighs to the heat waiting there. You weren’t surprised that you were already wet. You were, however, surprised at the thrills arcing through you as your fingers played and you watched as Dean and Cas found physical satisfaction in each other. You tried to draw it out, but you just couldn’t. The view in front of you, combined with your own fevered imagination and knowing hands in your most intimate of places brought you to your knees with a choked noise.

And that was your undoing.

…

Cas and Dean had progressed almost to a point of actual intercourse. Hands and mouths were testing everything. Though Dean had never been with another guy he certainly knew what he liked, and Cas apparently liked it too. The sounds were getting louder, and Dean was only partially concerned about it. He knew Y/N was busy at the other end of the bunker and would be for awhile. But he and Cas both heard the noise at the door. Dean cursed softly, covering himself. Castiel didn’t bother. He walked to the door and opened it. He stood, nude and aroused, over the trembling remains of Y/N as she knelt on the floor.

…

“Y/N?” Dean was shocked, and not a little embarrassed. “How long have you been out there?” Castiel answered as you were still unable to speak and blushing furiously.

“She’s been there for quite a while. She seems to find seeing us together very arousing.”

You started to stammer, standing on shacking legs. You quickly pulled your hand out of your clothes and tried to hide it behind your back. You ruffled your other hand through your hair, trying to apologize. Dean was actually chuckling softly and Castiel, still very much aroused, was watching you with consideration and a half smile.

“Dean,” Castiel called over his shoulder. “You are much more comfortable with females, and I have never been with a woman. Perhaps it would be better for all involved if Y/N were to join us?”

Castiel’s eyes met yours, amusement and desire in his eyes. Dean was grinning now with a sort of feral anticipation. You were slack jawed, unable to think. You actually pinched yourself, and managed to not shriek when you nearly bloodied yourself. How many fantasies had you had about exactly this. The look on the angels face said he knew the number as well as you did.

“Yes,” he said, voice gruff and full of wicked promise. “Think this will be a very interesting experiment indeed.”

You didn’t even think to fight him as he took your hand and led you into the room. The door closed behind you, and didn’t open again for hours.

Thank god Sammy wasn’t home.


End file.
